Fleeting Flower Love
by HappyTunaFish27
Summary: Gakupo is considered a war veteran for serving in the war for month before being shot in the hand. He now lives in a military neighborhood with his sister Gumi. Rin is his new neighbor who is working to get enough money to buy her twin, Len, our of the army. Will love blossom between these two as they grow closer? Rated T just to be safe, RinxGakupo.


**A/N: Wow, I haven't been on in FOREVER! Also a friend of mine on here told me that they took away the bold option and she said she is putting A/N in front of her little sidetones so I'll do the same.**

 **Anyway I want to update other stuff but I mainly came back to write this story that had been stuck in my head for awhile.**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

 **Gakupo's pov**

It was the first day of spring, which for me meant spring cleaning.

"Gakupo! Do we haft to clean today?" whined my sister Gumi.

"Of course, it is spring and we need to clean. This house is dusty and your room is a mess," said Gakupo.

"But it's also the first day of spring break and I told Teto that I would hang out wither today since she will be going to her grandfather funeral in North Korea tomorrow," said Gumi.

"Fine, I'll dust the house alone today, but tomorrow we are cleaning your room," I told her.

"Thank you Nii-san!" she said with her cutest voice as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. She then rushed to her room and soon came back out in a orange summer dress.

She went to the door and began to put her shoes on.

"Tell Teto to be safe in North Korea," I told her.

"You worry to much Gakupo, anyway I'm off!" she told me as she opened the door.

"Take care," I responded as she left.

Of course I would worry about Gumi's best friend, I've known Teto since her and Gumi were 3. Since I have known both of them for a long time I know that they don't get worried easily. But it's good to worry about someone's well being when they travel to a country we are in war with.

Yes, for the past year Japan has been in war with North Korea. I don't even know why we got roped into a war with them but America wanted our assistance in their war with North Korea (since England refused to help in such a stupid war).

Teto's mother had barely escaped from north Korea when she was 18 and hasn't gone back since but deiced she wanted to take her daughter to her fathers funeral. And the fact that they are going to visit the country during their war worries me more. But Gumi and Teto are still in high school so I guess they don't get the dangers yet.

I began to dust the house, our house was a one story, two bedroom and one bath house. We live in a neighbor hood for family member and veterans of war.

Our father is in the army and I too for a month but my shooting hand was damaged. One of the enemies shot a hole through my hand and it took me many months for it to heal.

Being in a war for only a month also makes me worry for Teto. So many people had been killed in one month. And everyone on both sides didn't hesitate to kill the innocent. I had seen a handful of random citizens shot during that time and I worry that Teto and her mother will get shot too.

I try to stop thinking of war and death as I use my bandaged hand to dust the window seal.

Out the window I see a moving truck parked infant of the house right next to us. I forget about cleaning and watch the truck unpack for a little bit. Most houses in this area a furnished so most people just pack boxes of personal items in their car. Two mover men carry in what seemed to be a butsudan. It took them awhile to get it in because of the door but the finally got it in.

They then brought in a few more boxes then drove off.

I was interested to see who lived in the house since I only saw the two mover men. It would be a good idea to meet my new neighbors.

I put on my shoes then walked outside. I locked my door behind me just to be safe then headed to my neighbors house. All the houses in this neighborhood have identical structures but most are different colors. My house was dark blue and this house was painted yellow. I went up to the wooden white door and knocked.

"Whoever is out there will you please wait a moment?" asked a female voice from the other side of the door.

"Um… sure," I replied.

I could hear small footsteps from where I stood, the pitter patter from inside was almost calming, but the gentle footsteps were soon interrupted by a large crash.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah!" I heard her say.

I waited outside for a few minutes before the door was finally opened. A short, young girl stood at the door and looked up at me. The girl had short blonde hair styled with bangs and in her hair was a flower pin. She was wearing a green blouse and blue skirt, she wore white stockings and Mary jeans. She kind of looked European, or maybe fancy American, But her big sea blue eyes and blonde hair didn't seem very Japanese. But despite her foreign looks she was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh hello! You must be my new neighbor," Said the young girl.

Connecting her sweet voice with her sweet face was as calming as her small footsteps. She looked at me in confusion as my face heated up.

"Can't you speak Japanese? I assume you can since you ARE wearing a Hakama," said the girl.

"Uh, yes I speak Japanese," I responded.

"You kind of look like a samurai with your hakama and long hair, but I can't call you Samurai, what's your name?" asked the girl.

"I'm Kaumi Gakupo, nice to meet you," I said.

"Hello Kaumi-san, I'm Rin, Kagamine Rin," said Rin.

"It's nice to meet Rin, oh and since we are neighbors you can just call me Gakupo if you want," I said.

"How un-formal… but alright, Gakupo," she said with a smile.

Her smile made her face glow, I was almost falling in love with this girl but I forgot something.

"How old are you Rin?" I asked.

"I just recently turned 18," said the girl.

"Oh, okay, Well I'm 23," I informed her.

Well she's not underage, thats good, but she could be taken.

"Are you hot out there in you hakama?" She suddenly asked.

"A little I guess…" I responded.

"Please come in," she said as she gestured for me to come in.

Without much thought I happily walked into the house and took of my shoes.

"You can sit on the couch," she said.

In her living room was a love seat couch, I was going to sit down but the butsudan from before caught my eye. There was a picture of a woman with long blond hair smiling, and on both of her sides were two small blonde children.

"Did all three of these people die?" I asked.

"No, that is me and my brother, this was one of the only pictures we had of our mother. She didn't like pictures and the only pictures she had included us.

I sat on couch as she went to the restroom.

Across from the couch was a nice little tv, the living didn't have much, there was a small bookcase like object that the TV was place onto of.. It wasn't used for book though. It only had two shelfs and both shelfs had a few pictures.

One picture was of Rin and a young blonde boy at an entrance ceremony. Another picture was of her and a girl with red hair when they were probably in middle school. Then there was a picture of the girl and her mother wearing pretty dress, her brother was also in the picture wearing a suit. They also looked like middle schoolers in this photo. Then there was a graduation photo of the girl and the boy.

As soon as I had finished studying the photos a cellphone on the coffee table rang.

"I'll get it!" said Rin as she ran out of the bathroom.

She picked up the phone and began to speak to the person on the other side.

"Hello Sweet Ann, yes I'm here, I'm fine, I don't need food money, you gave me a huge bag of rice before I left. I already have a job interview for tomorrow, don't worry I'll be okay, bye bye."

Rin hung up.

"My grandma is such a worrywart," said Rin with a sigh.

"You just moved out right? That's probably why," I said.

"Yeah, If she worried so much she could have just come moved in with me, but she said it would be better for both of us if she went to a retirement center," said Rin.

"So is your brother in the military?" I asked her.

"Sadly," she said with a sigh as she sat next to me on the couch.

"So now that you have seen all my photos and my mom's butsudan do you want to ask me about my family and past and stuff?" she asked.

"Umm… you can tell me if you want," I said as I tried to hide the fact that I really did want to know all of that stuff about her.

"I'll tell you but after that you'll haft to tell me stuff about yourself," she said.

"Alright."

"So my mothers name was Lily, she was born in England and my twin brother, Len, and I got a lot of her western looks. Our father left our mother when we were very little so my mother had to raise both of us herself. She was a good mother, we may have been poor but we all loved each other. But when Len and I were in our 3rd year of middle school she got into a car accident and died on impact. We then moved in with my grandma and lived with her through high school. But she was also very poor, but we made it through high school. But two week ago the military came to take Len away, he had no choice since we are poor and could not pay for military services in exchange for his service. They told us it was honorable for him to serve our country. They offered us a nice house in this neighborhood that they would pay for, I took it but grandma sold the apartment and used up all her savings to pay for her permeant stay in a retirement home," said Rin.

"Did you brother want to fight in the war?" I asked.

"No, he's a peaceful man and hates the sight of blood. I can handle blood and gore, I wanted to pretend to be a boy and go in his place like in Mulan, but he told me I couldn't go because of my condition," I said.

"What your condition?" I asked.

"I have back problems and it's hard for me to walk and keep my balance, because of this I could never fight in a war," said Rin.

"And the military doesn't allow girls to fight in wars, they can join the army but not fight wars," I said.

"So now you tell me you back story," Rin said as she smiled.

"Well my mother died in labor with my little sister so my father took care of us by himself. He had a really good job so we got along fine, but when the war started he went to war and made me go with him, because it was honorable, but one month in I was shot in the hand," I said as I showed her my hand.

"I then was able to get a house here and I now live with my little sister," I explained to her.

"I think my story is sadder," said Rin with a triumphal air around her.

"I didn't think our life stories would become a competition," I said with slight sarcasm in my voice.

"Well they did, and since I clearly won you haft to serve me dinner," said Rin as a big grin spread across her face.

I was going to refuse her but then I remembered that she said she only had one bag of rice for food. So instead of refusing the young girl I gave her a smile then asked "Shall we go to my house then?"

"Sure, I can help you cook too, I used to cook all the meals when I moved in with Sweet Ann," said Rin as she got up.

"I'm making Hambagu," I said as I got off her couch and followed her out the door.

"Can we Rice balls on the side instead of just rice?" asked Rin.

"Sure." I said with another smile as we walked back to my house.

 **A/N: So in this universe if you are poor you are forced to send a man to war. The Japanese don't let women fight in their wars. I don't know if army's are like that anymore but this is my story so whatever.**

 **If you liked this story please review!**


End file.
